La ropa sucia se lava en casa
by YukiMisaki
Summary: La vida en pareja de Nowaki y Hiroki se verá afectada por los conflictos familiares de los Kamijou. Clasificado M por el lenguaje de Hiroki más que nada.


Era un sábado noche, Hiroki y Nowaki habían salido a cenar al restaurante de siempre. Iban allí todos los fines de semana que Nowaki tenía libres, después solían ir al cine y volvían dando un paseo hasta casa. Esa era su rutina desde hacía ya más de dos años. Por algún motivo aquella noche Hiroki no se encontraba feliz con ese plan y Nowaki lo notó, pues siempre que Hiro-san se sentía inquieto o algo le preocupaba él lo notaba.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó el médico cuando pagaron la cuenta.- Has estado muy callado.

\- No es nada.

\- Yo creo que sí, ¿qué ocurre?- Hiroki suspiró ante la insistencia de su novio, sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

\- Es una tontería. Es solo que me siento un poco viejo, ¿sabes? Hemos caído en la rutina y, no me malinterpretes, me encantan estas salidas contigo, pero es que...no sé, echo un poco de menos cuando era joven y salía de fiesta. Supongo que dar clases en la universidad y estar siempre en contacto con gente joven me hace sentir mayor.- Confesó Hiroki sin mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Lo ves? Es una tontería.

\- No lo es, Hiro-san, yo a veces también me siento viejo.

\- ¿Tú viejo? Pero si aún no tienes ni treinta.- Dijo el profesor haciendo reír al otro.

\- Pero ya no somos jóvenes alocados.

\- Nunca lo hemos sido.- Comentó Hiroki pensativo.- Es más, yo asenté la cabeza cuando te conocí. Fue conocerte y dejar de salir por las noches.

\- No sé cómo tomarse eso.- Rió Nowaki mientras paseaban por una calle poco transitada.

\- Nunca hemos salido tú y yo. ¿Por qué no hoy? Mañana no trabajamos, podemos emborracharnos todo lo que queramos.

\- Hiro-san, ya no seremos capaces de aguantar la resaca como antes…

\- ¿No te apetece?

\- Cualquier cosa contigo me apetece.- Respondió Nowaki haciendo sonrojar al otro.

\- Venga, vamos a cualquier bar.

\- ¡Vayamos a un bar gay!- Exclamó el médico.

\- ¿Qué?¿A qué viene eso?

\- Así podremos ponernos cariñosos…

\- Nowaki…

\- Creo que hay uno cerca de aquí. Por favor, Hiro-san…- Hiroki asintió suspirando y los dos se encaminaron a aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron todavía era pronto, por lo que no estaba muy lleno. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron algo de beber. Estuvieron charlando tranquilamente mientras bebían, conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban poniendo más y más cariñosos.

Nowaki rodeaba la cintura del otro mientras le decía cosas al oído y Hiroki apoyaba sus manos en su pecho. De pronto Nowaki sintió como el otro se tensaba en sus brazos, le miró y observó que su rostro estaba como descompuesto.

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué ocurre?- El médico no recibió respuesta. Su pareja no apartaba los ojos de un punto que estaba justo detrás de él. Nowaki giró la cabeza para ver qué era aquello que Hiroki estaba mirando. Se trataba de un hombre de más de cincuenta años bailando con un chico mucho más joven, en un momento dado el más mayor agarró al joven y lo acercó a él para besarle.

\- Le mato.- Murmuró Hiroki y con paso decidido se acercó a la pareja, les separó con fuerza sorprendiendo a los dos. El más joven le miró mosqueado, mientras que el mayor se puso pálido al verle. Nowaki corrió hacia ellos para intentar tranquilizar a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué coño haces?- Preguntó el joven con enfado.

\- Niñato, aléjate de él que podría ser tu abuelo.- Espetó Hiroki empujándole para que se marchara. Nowaki le agarró de la mano pero Hiroki le apartó.

\- Hiro-san…

\- Y tú.- Se dirigió al hombre mayor que seguía muy sorprendido.- Tú...tú eres lo puto peor.

\- Hiroki.- Murmuró el hombre dolido.

\- Nowaki, vámonos a casa.- Dijo Hiroki dándole la espalda a aquel hombre. Nowaki y él salieron del local en silencio. El médico no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y le daba miedo decir algo y que eso alterara más a su novio. Ya estaban llegando al final de la calle cuando una voz le llamó, Nowaki se giró y vio a aquel hombre ir detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Hiroki, por favor!

\- Hiro-san, ¿qué está pasando?- Le preguntó Nowaki pero no obtuvo respuesta, Hiroki caminaba furioso intentando ignorar a aquella persona.

\- ¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Hiroki parándose en seco, sorprendiendo a Nowaki.

\- Hiroki, necesito que te tranquilices y dejes que te explique…

\- ¿Que me expliques? No necesito que me expliques nada, está todo muy claro.- Dijo Hiroki muy cabreado.- Estabas enganchado a un chiquillo de veinte años, no sé cómo no se te cae la cara de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Se lo vas a contar?- Preguntó el hombre suspirando.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Pues mira, ganas no me faltan de coger un taxi y correr a decírselo. Merece saber con qué clase de persona está casada.- El profesor estaba fuera de sí, no alzaba la voz pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia y en sus ojos se iban acumulando lágrimas que su orgullo le impedía derramar. Nowaki no sabía qué hacer, le preocupaba mucho la situación y el estado en que se encontraba su pareja.

\- Si se lo cuentas tendrás que explicarle que tú también estabas en un bar gay.- El hombre miró a Nowaki y volvió a dirigirse a Hiroki.- Y que no estabas solo.

\- No metas a Nowaki en esto…

\- No sé de que va todo esto pero Hiro-san está muy alterado, así que será mejor que se marche y nos deje solos.- Intervino el médico por primera vez.

\- Nowaki, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el hombre y Nowaki asintió mirándole con mala cara.- Es un placer conocerte, Hiroki nos ha hablado de ti y…

\- ¿De verdad?¿Crees que es buen momento para eso?- Preguntó Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.- Yo...de verdad que...ahora mismo no quiero verte.

\- ¿Pero lo vas a contar?- Preguntó el hombre y Hiroki resopló, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- No te reconozco...tú ya no eres mi padre.- Le espetó Hiroki y el hombre le miró muy dolido. El profesor cogió la mano de un muy sorprendido Nowaki y se fueron de allí, mientras su padre les observaba marchar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegaron a su casa en silencio, Hiroki no había parado de llorar durante todo el camino y Nowaki lo único que había podido hacer era abrazarle. Se tumbaron en la cama y el profesor continuó llorando sobre el pecho de su pareja, quien le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

\- Esto es horrible.- Murmuró Hiroki después de estar más de una hora en silencio.

\- Hiro-san, tranquilo, ya verás como todo se soluciona.- Intentó animarle.

\- ¿Cómo se va a solucionar esto, Nowaki?- Preguntó sin parar de llorar.- Mi padre se estaba besando con un tío en un bar gay. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi madre? Porque se lo tengo que contar, por mucho que me duela.

\- No sé qué decir, Hiro-san, siento mucho haber propuesto ir a ese bar.

\- No es culpa tuya, es del impresentable de mi padre.

\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, solo dímelo, ¿vale?- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No dejes de abrazarme.

\- Eso está hecho, Hiro-san.

\- Es un puto hipócrita.- Dijo Hiroki después de estar un rato sin hablar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando tenía diecinueve llevé a un chico a casa porque creía que no había nadie y él nos pilló. Echó al pobre chico de malas maneras y a mí me dijo de todo, me hizo sentir muy mal y ahora...ahora él…- Hiroki rompió a llorar con más fuerza.- Me creó muchos complejos y hasta que no te conocí no empecé a sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

\- Hiro-san…- Murmuró Nowaki sorprendido, esa última frase le había hecho muy feliz.

\- Después de ese incidente me fui de casa con la excusa de vivir más cerca de la universidad.

\- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Hiro-san, y también siento que hayas tenido que ver eso esta noche.- Le dijo Nowaki besando su frente.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero contárselo a mi madre pero sé que eso arruinará su matrimonio y que le hará mucho daño. No quiero que sufra.

\- Hiro-san yo no conozco a tu madre pero si yo estuviera en su situación me gustaría saberlo.- Dijo el médico.- De todas formas deberías descansar y ya mañana, con la cabeza más fría, pensar qué hacer.

Hiroki asintió y sin decir nada más se quedó dormido en los brazos del menor, quien se durmió poco tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente les despertaron unos golpes en la puerta principal. Hiroki se levantó de mala gana y sintió una presión en el pecho al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aún no se creía que su padre le pusiera los cuernos a su madre con un chico mucho más joven que él. Caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa, ahí paradas se encontraban su madre y su abuela con una maleta. Lo de la maleta a Hiroki le dio muy mala espina.

\- ¡Hiro-chan!- Exclamó su madre, quien era idéntica a él pero con más años.

\- Mamá, abuela, qué sorpresa.- Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

\- Quieren que me cuides, ¡como si yo fuera una inútil!- Exclamó la abuela cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hiro-chan, tu padre y yo no estamos pasando por un buen momento y necesitamos tratar ciertos asuntos en privado.- Explicó su madre.- Necesito que te encargues de la abuela durante unos días.

\- Pero yo tengo que trabajar.

\- Cierto, en ese caso la dejaré en una residencia…- Comenzó a decir su madre poniendo cara de pena.

\- Supongo que si solo son unos días se podrá quedar.- Aceptó Hiroki fastidiado, iba a ser un problema el tener a su abuela en el piso que compartía con su novio.

\- Muchas gracias, cielo.- Dijo su madre abrazándole.

\- De nada.

\- ¿A Nowaki no le importará?- Preguntó su madre de pronto.

\- ¿Quién es Nowaki?- Preguntó la abuela.

\- Es el compañero de piso de Hiro-chan, madre.

\- ¿Y por qué le iba a importar que yo me quede?- Dijo la abuela.- Seguro que está encantado.

\- Bueno, Hiro-chan, debo marcharme que tu padre está esperándome en el coche.- Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Papá está aquí?- Preguntó Hiroki arqueando una ceja.

\- Sí, perdónale que no suba, es que hoy no está de buen humor. Como ya te he dicho no estamos pasando por un buen momento.- Explicó su madre.- En la maleta están sus medicinas y un croquis de cuando se tiene que tomar cada una.

\- ¿Has visto? Vengo con manual de instrucciones.- Comentó la abuela.

\- Hiro-chan, es muy importante que te asegures de que se las toma.

\- Estaré pendiente.

\- Muy bien. Cualquier cosa me avisas.- Dijo su madre y se fue dejando a la abuela y la maleta.

\- Abuela, pase dentro.- Dijo Hiroki ofreciéndole el brazo para que se agarrara. Cogió la maleta con su mano libre y los dos entraron hasta la sala. Nowaki al escuchar ruido se había despertado y se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se sorprendió al ver a su pareja entrar del brazo de una mujer muy mayor.- Mire, él es Nowaki mi compañero de piso.

\- ¡Qué mozo más guapo!- Exclamó la abuela y Nowaki se acercó a saludarla.

\- Nowaki, ella es mi abuela. Espero que no te importe que pase unos días con nosotros.

\- Para nada, será todo un honor.- Sonrió el médico y la abuela se deshizo del brazo de su nieto para agarrar las manos de Nowaki.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a mi marido, él también estaba muy bueno.

\- Abuela, por favor, compórtese.- Dijo Hiroki mientras que el otro reía.

\- Tú es que no le llegaste a conocer pero tu abuelo era guapísimo y tenía muy buen cuerpo.

\- Genial, pues con esa imagen mental vayamos todos a desayunar.

\- ¿Ya ha desayunado?- Le preguntó Nowaki a la abuela.

\- Sí, pero no me importaría hacerlo otra vez, mi hija solo me da cosas blandas.

\- Mamá te da lo que dice el médico que comas.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¡Estoy harta de ese médico de mierda!- Exclamó la mujer.- ¡Me quiere matar y por eso me hincha a pastillas!

\- Venga, sí, abuela, siéntese mientras Nowaki y yo preparamos el desayuno.- Hiroki la guió hasta el sofá y le ayudó a sentarse. Luego los dos se retiraron a la cocina.- Lo siento mucho, Nowaki.

\- No te preocupes, Hiro-san…

\- Entre esto y lo de ayer debes pensar que mi familia está loca.- Suspiró Hiroki mientras cocinaban.- Con lo bien que hemos estado estos diez años sin que mi familia apareciera por aquí…

\- En verdad me alegro de estar conociendo a tu familia, aunque la situación no sea la mejor.- Comentó Nowaki.

\- Me preocupan mucho mis padres.- Dijo Hiroki.- Creo que mi padre se lo ha contado a mi madre y por eso me ha encasquetado a mi abuela.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu abuela?

\- Noventa y uno.

\- Wow, se conserva muy bien.- Dijo Nowaki sorprendido.

\- Sí, está bastante ágil y tiene la cabeza muy bien, a veces se hace la loca pero solo porque le interesa.

\- ¡Hiro-chan!

\- ¿Qué ocurre, abuela?

\- Yo creía que tu novio era Akihiko, pero ahora que he conocido a Nowaki creo que has ganado con el cambio.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que no va a ser muy largo. El primer capítulo es como la introducción pero ya irá avanzando más la trama poco a poco. Espero que os haya gustado. La idea se me ocurrió hablando con mi compañera de piso sobre la familia y lo estresante que puede llegar a ser a veces (aunque se les quiera mucho xD) y bueno...esto ha salido.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
